Haruhi Discovered
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: In a fit of jealousy, Tamiki revealed Haruhi's identity as a girl. What will the host clubs not-so secret princess do?


This was awkward, all the girls at Ouran were glaring at her. The men looked at her with a mixture of lust and disgust. In a fit of jealousy Taminki had revealed Haruhi was a girl since then everything went down hill.

"didn't you hear, she pretended to be a boy"

"She must have done it to get the the Ouran boys, poor people are always so desperate"

"She must be gay, I mean she flirted with so many girls"

"We have a homosexual poor person?! Wait until my father hears about this"

The comments had been never ending. Everyday more comments came. She had a meeting with the chairman in two days she had a feeling she was going to be expelled. Standing outside of Ouran, Haruhi was come over with sadness. She avoided the host club because of the comments and to be honest it was their fault. She will have to empty her bank account in order to pay them off.

"Hello there maiden" a familiar voice purred. The Leader of the Zuka club span into sight and pulled Haruhi into her. "I have heard of what those distasteful men have done and have come to save you." Benibara said.

"I'm sorry Benibara-san but I'm not in the mood toady" Haruhi replied sadly. "I see those men have done a lot of damage, tell me maiden what troubles you" Haruhi signed and began.

"Tamiki-sempi was jealous of the Hitachiin twins and revealed to everyone at school I was a girl now I fear that i'm going to be expelled due to the discomfort with the students, even if I do keep my place I can't ignore all the comments about me."

"Then come to St. Lobelia we will not judge you for your past, I think you will gain more at St Lobelia than here. Come we shall talk to my uncle the chairman"

-Two weeks later with the host club-

"How could you boss?" Kaoru yelled

"Yeah, thanks to you we haven't seen Haruhi in a long time. She hasn't come to class in two weeks!" Hikaru said angrily.

"Tama-chan why did you tell everyone about Haru-chan? She gone away now" Hunni said sadly holding Usa-chan.

"Yeah" Takashi added.

"grrr, I was upset that my daughter was spending more time with those shady twins, daddy didn't mean to scare her off" Tamiki cried "Were had my precious daughter gone?!"

"She transfered to St Lobelia" Kyoya stated from his folder. "When she had her meeting with the chiarman the Lobelia chairman was also present, the eight million yen dept was repaid and Haruhi transferred to avoid any-more... embarrassment. She was the one who requested the transfer."

The host club became silent. They all mourned the loss of their secret princess.

-10 Years Later-

Sitting in a court room, Tamiki felt small. Eclair was going for a divorce, she had found someone more mature and rich than him, mostly mature. Tamiki's grandmother died a few years back leaving Tamiki's father incharge of the family, Tamiki's grandmother accepted her grandson as part of the family on the day he married Eclair. The Twins had designed everything for the wedding and Kyoya was the best man, Taskahi and Hunni went along as heads of security. In the 8 years they had been married Tamiki had acted like a spoiled child and Eclair had enough.

Thinking back Tamiki knoew the only woman to put up with his childish ways was Haruhi, even that was just barely. He stopped and thought for a moment, were was Haruhi?

After she transferred the boys went to her flat to apologise only to find out that St Lobeilia had dorms and Haruhi had moved into one with the Zuka club. Ranka blamed Tamiki for the loss of his daughter but blessed it as she was happy and achieving her dream, seeing as she put it on hold to pay off the host club. After that they left it alone and tried to move on.

Now here they were, the old gang were here to support Tamiki. Kyoya had found the second best lawyer in Japan, Eclair had found the best first and here they all were.

"Are we ready to begin?" a judges voice called.

"Yes sir we are" the boys looked at the door and gasped

"Haruhi?"

"Sorry i'm late, Mrs Suoh" Haruhi bowed to Eclair. "Its no matter I just want this delt with quickly and quietly Mrs Kasanoda" Eclair replied.

The divorce was as Eclair wanted, quick and quiet. The two females concluded their business and Haruhi made to leave.

"Haruhi!" She turned to look at Tamiki

"Yes Mr Suoh?" Haruhi replied slightly cold.

"Were have you been I've been looking for you!" Tamiki yelled like he did when he was a teenager.

"Ask Mr Ootori after all I do deal with most of his families legal buisness." Eveyone turned to look at Kyoya who shrugged in a 'You didn't ask' way. They were interupted with an impatent beep from out side.

"I must be going my husbands waiting" and with that Tamiki watched as Haruhi walked out into the sun towards a car were Ritsu Kasanoda and a baby boy that resembled the two.

"Kasanoda found Haruhi a month after she graduated St. Lobelia, She works as a laywer for his and my family, they married three years ago after the birth of their son. She's happy Tamiki, let her have that" Kyoya said walking past his long time friend. Tamiki nodded.

Together the two caught up with the old gang and walked away.

* * *

_KNT: My first attempt at an Ouran fanfic, What do you think? Please Review_


End file.
